Something to Drink
by cpneb
Summary: It's Kim's 21st birthday. Ron is giving gifts, but he's getting gifts from Kim, as well.... An unexpected one-shot born of a plot bunny sent in the form of a PM from a friend.


_**Something to Drink?**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

This is all CajunBear73's fault for sending me the link to the website….

-----

**Something to Drink?**

-----

Ron was excited.

They were both now of legal drinking age, and he had found something that he hoped that Kim would like. He had the bottle already chilling at the restaurant, thanks to Sato.

"Oh, Ronnie?" she called from her bedroom, and he smiled.

"Yes, Kimila?"

"Are you ready… to go to dinner?"

"KP, I was born ready for food," and Ron heard a giggle come from her bedroom.

Rufus growled at him again: he was being forced to stay at home because, as Ron had explained to him "This is a special time for Kim and I, guy: someday, you'll understand."

Rufus flicked a claw at Ron and ran back to the computer in Ron's bedroom. Dancing on the keyboard, he pulled up his favorite web site and scheduled a shipment of two tons of sweet potatoes to Somalia, knowing that he could help the people there and that some of the shipment would end up in the hands of his long-lost cousins living there.

And, in the meantime, he ordered three pounds of them to be shipped to him.

'Sweet potatoes, roasted and covered with Naco cheese and jalapenos: heaven,' he thought as he input Ron's credit card information.

"Are you ready, KP?

The door opened, and Ron knew why he had proposed those years ago.

Kim had pulled her hair up in a semi-bun, allowing her neck to show all its glory, and Ron envied the vampires of the world.

She was wearing it, though, just like she'd promised, and Ron was doing his impression of his high school days:

"Mad Dog foams at the mouth!"

She'd bought a new little black dress (LBD), and it made that first one he had seen her wear look like a lawn leaf bag with arm holes.

This one was, in Ron's mind, simply incredible.

Kim struck a pose, and Ron's heart almost stopped. "You like it, guy?"

It was so simple: a halter-type dress, but there was a lot more material than before. 'Of course, there was a lot more KP up there than there was when she was in high school,' Ron thought with a grin.

The halter part he liked, but it wasn't what caught his attention: the dress had a slit in the front that went all the way down to KP's naval 'and her girls were framed and supported perfectly and wonderfully,' Ron thought with a smile inside.

Kim smiled and took a deep breath, stretching her arms up, and Ron almost passed out as he fell back down into the recliner.

The dress wrapped around her neck, and there was a tiny piece of material casually wrapped around her waist like a belt, but it truly for decoration and emphasis and wasn't holding anything.

The dress framed Kim's hips perfectly, and Ron couldn't wait to get his hands on that dress. It stopped about 2 inches above her knees, and she was wearing stockings, to boot, with some low heels.

"KP, you look like a dream come true," Ron was finally able to speak as he stood and walked over to her, taking her hand. "You are truly elegant and DDG, and you were like that even before I proposed to you," he smiled as he touched her engagement ring, and Kim smiled up at him.

'How did I-' she started to think, but her thoughts were silenced as Ron kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently massaging her bare back, eliciting a small moan from Kim's mouth into his.

"Ron," she finally pulled back and smiled, "if you keep doing that, we aren't going to make it to the restaurant, let alone our wedding night."

"Darn," he grinned, "then I guess this'll have to do, then," he pulled a long box from behind him that he's had covered on the inn table next to the chair. "Happy Birthday, KP," he grinned as she smiled and opened the box, gasping.

"RON!" she exclaimed. "They're gorgeous!"

"Not as beautiful as you, KP: May I help you put them on?"

"You may indeed, kind sir," Kim tittered as Ron removed the string of lavender and purple Concho pearls from the box and placed them around Kim's neck, smiling as he saw the contrast of the pearls to her skin and reaching behind her to fasten them. Kim smiled, kissed his cheek, and turned to the mirror on the opposite wall to see.

"Ron, they're beautiful: thank you," Kim was trying to hold her tears in, but one snuck from her right eye.

"Not as beautiful as the wearer, KP. You know, KP," Ron grinned, "I had a real problem getting pearls that wanted to come home with me because, when they heard it was for you, they got worried that they'd be outshone by the wearer."

"Flatterer," Kim smiled and kissed him quickly, "and thank you, sir," she reached for her purse on the kitchen table.

Ron offered his arm. "Shall we go, madam?"

Kim took it with a smile. "Indeed, lettuce bee off," she grinned, and Ron groaned as he opened the door to head to Sato's.

-----

Ron opened the door to the restaurant for Kim, and she was immediately assaulted by the restaurant owner.

"Kimberly!" Sato called and hugged her. "Happy birthday, and may I say you make that dress look GOOD!"

"Sato," she grinned and blushed at the same time as he let her go. "I'm not that pretty, except to Ron," she added, and Ron, behind her, shook his head 'no.'

"Kimberly, I've been telling you this for five years: can't you just say 'thank you,' for once?"

"Thank you, Sato."

"Did that hurt?" he laughed, and she laughed with him.

"KP," Ron spoke as Sato led them to a small private room in the rear of the restaurant, "I originally thought about having dinner for a bunch of us, but I decided that we needed some 'alone' time for a change."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, "that sounds like a wonderful idea, Ronnie," and her smile grew as she looked at the table in front of her: ironed and starched white tablecloth, two bud vases, one with a red rose and the other with a white, and a covered wine bucket next to the table.

"Ron," she started to tear up, and Ron looked at her.

"You deserve the moon and the stars, KP," Ron smiled. "But this: this is nothing," Ron guided her to her seat, pulling her chair out for her. He quickly sat across from her and reached his hands across the table, taking hers. "'It's the least I could do,'" he started, and Kim chucked, "for you agreeing to share your life with me."

"Something to drink?" Ron asked, and Kim nodded.

"Shall I open?" Sato had come in and reached for the wine bucket, removing the towel with a flourish.

"Please and thank you, Sato, just like we discussed," Ron replied, and Sato removed the bottle, blocking Kim's view of it as he wrapped it in the towel. He expertly removed the cork and poured a small taste in Ron's glass. Ron took it, swirled it slightly, and sipped. Smiling, he nodded, and Sato filled Kim's glass and Ron's, as well.

"To you, my love," Ron held up his glass. Kim lifted hers, and their glasses gently touched. Kim touched the wine to her lips and smiled, then taking a slightly larger drink. Ron watched the look on her face and smiled as she lowered her glass, her lipstick showing on it.

'Even her lip print is beautiful,' Ron thought, the faint print of the pale pink lipstick shown past the glass of merlot.

"Ron, what is this? It's wonderful," she reached for the bottle, and Ron pulled the cooler back to him, out of Kim's reach.

"Not until the end of the meal, KP," Ron smiled. "I will tell you this, though: I selected the wine because it reminded me of you: elegant, confident, sexy," Kim blushed, "and today. It's as bold as you are, as exquisite as you, and just as playful, too."

"Oh, really?" Kim slipped her right foot out of her shoe and ran it up the inside of Ron's left pants leg.

"KP!"

"Just being playful, like the wine," Kim smiled seductively, and Ron returned her smile as she coyly stroked his leg.

-----

The dinner was exquisite: a wonderful Caesar salad, a light chilled melon soup, a perfectly-cooked buffalo steak served with home fries and some tender white asparagus, and wonderfully flaky fresh rolls with fresh butter. The meal was served and consumed with Kim's leg still in contact with Ron's.

Then, Sato laughed as he rolled out the "tray of torture," punished her by bringing out the Peach Fried Pie and French double-bean vanilla ice cream. Ron laughed as he saw Kim moan as Sato scooped out a healthy portion of the steaming pie from a fresh pan and topped it with two scoops of ice cream before placing the bowl in front of Kim.

"Enjoy," he smiled as he poured a second glass for Kim, still not showing her the label.

-----

"Ron, I'm stuffed, but this was wonderful!" Kim finally pushed the totally-emptied bowl away with a smile and removed her leg from his, and Ron laughed.

"Can't get enough of the PFP, huh, KP?"

"It's like Nacos to you and Rufus, Ron," Kim smiled, and Ron laughed.

"So," she continued to smile, "are you going to show me?"

"Show you what, KP?" Ron tried to look innocent, but he couldn't hold it, and he broke down laughing.

"I'm sorry, KP, but I just couldn't resist this, and it's even better because it's a wonderful wine: Felix and Monique told me about it, and even Mr. Barkin recommended it."

"From Smarty-Mart, Ron?" Kim winced, and Ron shook his head 'no.'

"No, KP: I got it from a reputable store, and I have another bottle chilling at home, just in case," Ron smiled as he picked up the bottle, still wrapped in the towel.

"OK, Ron: give," Kim grinned, and Ron poured the last of the bottle into their glasses, removed the towel from the bottle, and handed the now-empty bottle to Kim with its front facing him.

Kim took the bottle and turned it to read the label. She smiled, continued to read, then laughed as she placed the empty bottle on the table. Rising from her seat, she motioned to Ron to stand as she approached him. She took his head in her hands and kissed him, their tongues dancing in concert.

When they separated, she smiled. "You said you had some chilling at home?" she smiled, and he nodded. "So, why are we still here?"

"I can take a hint," Ron smiled, and Kim picked up the bottle and wedged it into her clutch purse.

"This is the first of many," she smiled, and the label could be seen as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable left the private dining room and headed home.

"This was a perfect birthday, Ron: thank you," Kim smiled as he kissed her cheek before she slipped into Ron's car, flashing more leg for Ron to enjoy.

Ron had noticed that, when he sat in the car, Kim had placed her purse with the wine bottle between them in that wonderful spot between their seats, label showing, and he smiled.

The label was simple, embossed into the black bottle itself:

The bottom had a pair of red strap spike heels, about 3 inches tall.

In the middle of the bottle was a red coat hanger, hanging from the name of the wine itself.

The name of the wine?

Little Black Dress, of course.

He suspected that she would like it, 'and she did,' Ron thought as Kim leaned over and kissed him before he started the car.

"Not even a Booyah?" Kim asked.

"This night has surpassed Booyah, KP," Ron smiled as he turned the key.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

It's an idea caused by a simple website link sent to me by CajunBear73: www dot littleblackdresswines dot com. You must be 18 to enter the site, but the opening page of the site is all you need.

Thanks to Star-Eva01 for the short-notice beta: your work, as always, continues to astound and surprise me.

This is a little something for my almost-12-year-old goddaughter, her father, my almost-16-year-old goddaughter, and all of my betas: I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Enjoy your read as we continue our preparations for the Fannies and our trip to Middleton for the 3rd Annual Fannies in Road Trip.

-----

Remember the Fannies, and vote in this first round for your favorites in the following categories:

Best Writer

Best New Writer (first KP story published in 2007)

Best Story Overall

Best Series Overall

Best One-shot Overall

Best Novel-sized Story Overall (100,000 words or more)

Best Comedy

Best Romance

Best Action/Adventure

Best Drama

Best Crossover/Fusion

Best K/R Story

Best Kigo Story

Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, Shego/Barkin etc.)

Best Original Character

Best Minor Character

Best AU Story

Best Original Character Name (Following the KP naming scheme)

Best Villain

Best Songfic

Best Young Author

Best Short Story

Best Writing Team

I'd appreciate votes for my works; but, even more importantly, vote, period. Send you completed ballot before end-of day January 31 to Zaratan via PM or via email at you, to all of you, for supporting all of the writers of KP FanFiction.

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----

2008.01.26


End file.
